


Bloody shots

by FandomABurr1



Series: The Creepypastas' strange love lives [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Don't Judge, EJ STOP BEING A DICK, EJ he's DYING, F/M, I can't believe they're so dumb, I get bored too, I just can't, I luv Toby, I never knew, It gets gayer than this, Luna if u ever come here, M/M, MOMSKY HES DYING CAN U NOT YELL AT HIM LIKE JESUS PLZ, Oh man they're so stupid, That they could be so dumb or that they could be so gay, Trust meh, U AIN'T PURE, U DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE, U TOO MASKY, UR NOT MAGICAL PRINCESSES, he deserves love, like wtf, momsky, okay i'll stop, omfg u guys r dumb, they all love him but don't wanna admit it, this is beautifully sad, welcome to angst ville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomABurr1/pseuds/FandomABurr1
Summary: No one really worried about Toby until he came home bloody with multiple fractured or broken bones and refused to let anyone help or tell them what had happened. And then he locked himself in his room. That's when they all got far more than concerned.





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS MY FIRST (SORTA) CREEPYPASTA FANFIC. SORRY IF I MAKE THESE CHARACTERS OOC BUT THIS IS HOW I PORTRAY THEM. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND TELL ME IF I'M DOING SOMETHING OR I MADE A MISTAKE, THANK YOU.

HELLO AND WELCOME! this is not a chapter but the next one will be. I don't have much of a story except for the beginning. I'll be making things as I go and adding stuff to previous chapters. I'll tell you if that is done. Thank you and enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter~ enjoy!

Toby had accepted the fact that no one at the mansion cared for him. They either saw him as a bother, nuisance, weirdo, or freak. Sometimes, all. But he already knew all of this. It hadn’t bothered him. Sally tried to convince him otherwise but when she seeked help from Jeff, he made it considerably worse. Toby told the girl that it was fine and walked off with his head hanging low, everyone staring as he walked by them. He didn’t stay to see the look of slight guilt that had slid across Jeff’s face, gone as soon as it came and replaced by fake annoyance, or the nasty glare BEN shot the pale murderer. But Sally continued to try. And it started to work a bit when Masky said he was ‘moderately alright’, even if it was forced from the pool of niceness that he had hidden somewhere in his heart. But maybe there was no pool and he had just made it up, a facade for the rejected boy. Or maybe someone wanted to say it all along. Either way, Masky walked away with a cringe and full face of disgust, though no one could see it. It was as if he had watched a tub of babies slaughtered and thrown into a meat grinder, hearing their fragile bones crush. But that wouldn’t have affected him. No, he could watch that all day without a single cringe. He would feel nothing for those babies. Though he wouldn’t be able to if Toby was there. That boy was the only thing that could affect him. In a terrible way. But Toby had walked away with a smile. At least someone could tolerate him. But that feeling went away and was replaced with a twinge of anger when he realized it was all probably faked. He was quick throw his happiness down to the bottomless pit of his sorrow after that day when he had found that there was no hope of anyone ever liking, let alone accepting him. There had been none from the beginning. That’s really when he had started isolating himself from the rest of the creepypastas. He would try to find little things to do until he was called for a mission. He would barely talk if it wasn’t through the door. He wouldn’t eat. He refused to make eye contact. And no one ever knew where he was. His room? No. Outside? Nope. With Slender man? Also a no. He would only show up once every day and then magically disappear. Even Slender couldn’t find him sometimes. And only Sally and Slender were allowed inside his room. Anyone else, he’s lash out on them or ignore them. Even Sally and Slender wouldn’t get replies from the troubled boy at times.

This was when everyone got concerned. They would start waiting by his door, taking certain things that they knew he’d come looking for, just trying interacting with him in general. But most times he’d still ignore them if it wasn’t Masky, Hoodie, or Jeff. Then he’d cuss them out. He seemed to be alright with simple gestures though. He would wave at BEN when the other did so. He would give thumbs up to Jane if she asked how he was doing and would smile at Sally or Clockwork. Maybe even say hi to LJ. They were surprised when he waved at BEN for the first time but wouldn’t pry to make him do more. He was gradually getting a bit better every day. It was always nice to see him interacting with everyone. He stared talking more to Jane and Clockwork, they had always been so very nice to him. He couldn’t bring himself to be angry at them. It wasn’t right. But one day, that all slid down the drain. He caught Jeff grumbling about him and lost it. He started twitching and spazzing like crazy and when BEN tried to help he shoved him away. He stormed off to his room and all eyes turned to Jeff. Now everyone was mad at the smiling teen. He crossed his arms and said something like ‘it’s true though. He’s a freak’. And they were back to square one. Masky even tried to force Toby out. And it worked. But Toby simply screamed curses at him and slammed the door shut in his face, cracking his mask since he had stepped forward when the door opened and nearly breaking his nose. Though the next day, he let Hoodie in. They sat in silence and at one point, Hoodie began cleaning the boy’s room and he got the first sentence of Toby’s ever spoken to him after the isolation that only included one curse. He was surprised and nearly tripped when he heard it but he grew giddy and slightly bounced as he walked over to the other male. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Toby had asked. Quite calmly as well. He sounded weird but Hoodie didn’t care at the time. This jolted Hoodie’s attention to the other. A second later, he was crouched in front of Toby, the other’s back pressed against the wall. He was grinning under his mask. Toby had finally talked to him!

“I’m just-”, but the other cut him off.

“Being gay? Cause this is gay. Get away from me.”, Toby grumbled which caused the realization of the situation. He had absentmindedly grasped onto the front of Toby’s jacket. He cussed under his breath and backed away. 

“Shit, sorry.” He mumbled, sighing. And that was the end of the encounter. Hoodie left. Leaving Toby confused and wondering what had happened and why. He brushed it off and went back into an isolation phase. He just needed a little company for a bit and Hoodie was the first to show up at his door. With Masky. But he could only take one person at a time. He didn’t feel like chatting much. And could only keep his wavy attention on one person or thing. He actually hadn’t noticed what Hoodie was doing at first since he was examining the bite marks all over his hands and arms that he had given himself not too long ago. When he heard the other shuffling around was when he grew annoyed and a bit agitated. (It may be considered dumb but Toby kept a small journal he wrote in often. He had recently been writing about the inhabitants of the mansion excessively. Including himself. He feared Hoodie might find it, so he interfered.) He spoke a bit quickly and at a normal volume. He tried to hide his nervous feeling that was continuing to rise. He instantly knew Hoodie felt it but chose to ignore it. The other male was in front of him and tugging on his jacket in a matter of seconds. Toby pressed himself against the wall, trying to keep as far away from the other male as much as possible. He kept a slight pink from dusting his cheeks and told Hoodie to get away from him. He didn’t want to be insulting or anything but he ended up technically calling him gay. And the second he left, Toby locked the door and curled into a ball on the floor. That’s when Slender appeared in his room and Sally holding his hand. 

“Tobias.”, he called out to his proxy who was laying on the floor. Toby grunted in response. Sally hopped over and got on her knees in front of him. She grinned and began to play with his hair. “Hi Toby!”, she hummed excitedly. Toby smiled at her. He sat up and let her hug him. He hugged back with a small twinge of annoyance at how close Slender was watching him. As if he’d do something. Slender seemed to hear this thought and sighed.

“I trust you, Tobias. You have been acting very strangely and you are very easily angered. That is all”, The being explained. Toby nodded, still not looking at him. “You must go on a mission with Brian and Timothy. They have the details needed.”, Sally once again took his hand and they were gone. Had something happened? He never called them by their real names. But suddenly, Slender’s voice entered his mind once again. “Due to sudden troubles, you will be going alone”, and, again, he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby hadn’t expected this. He didn’t know he’d go home with multiple gashes and bones that were either fractured or broken. Though, he, of course, couldn’t feel it. If he did know this, he wouldn’t have taken the mission so lightly. Wouldn’t have messed around. He would have finished his job quickly and quietly. He should have known that the moment he was open, Zalgo and his little shits would attack. But he fucked them up real good and got away with the needed information.

It was hard to walk with a broken leg. But that was something he also should have know. And he was losing too much blood, he had to hurry or he would die. He saw the mansion come into view and felt a bit giddy. He made it after all. He wouldn’t die. Well, at least not alone. The girls would be in tears as he bled out on one of EJ’s hospital beds, the latter doing all he could to keep him alive. But still failing. He replayed the image in his head a couple of times before collapsing with a smile. His vision was fading. He chuckled to himself as he bled onto the forest floor, a few steps from the mansion. This was it. He was going to die here. And only… hm… 3? no , 4…. 4 people would care. How did his life end up like this? He couldn’t do it anymore. The last thing he felt was a pain shooting through his head. His saviour had appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I do good? hopefully I did. thanks for reading <3


End file.
